Difícil, pero mía al final
by Bella McCatney Darcy
Summary: -¿segura que quieres esto? Por que yo no podía seguir soportando sus estúpidos juegos. -se lo que quiero-dijo y dándole un fuerte apretón a mi entrepierna y haciendo que mi miembro diera un respingo- y lo que quiero-dijo para luego besarme una vez más- es que tú me folles. Y sin esperar más, yo me volteé, acorralándola contra la pared con fuerza. One shoot. Lemmons


**Difícil, pero mía al final**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes pertenecen a mí y a mi imaginación.**

* * *

Vi a Rose pasar una vez más por la sala en ropa interior como si nada, y no pude evitar resoplar. Ella su puta manía de pasearse semi desnuda por toda la casa como si siempre hicieran 25 grados.

-ya, Emmett- dijo Edward a mi lado y tragándose el resto de su sándwich- necesitas olvidarte de mi hermana.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Él sabía que eso no iba a pasar

-sabes que esta con el idiota de Royce hace más de dos años y no hay forma de que vaya a fijarse en ti, así como no lo ha hecho en los últimos cuatro años.

-tu apoyo es sorprendente-dije

- es solo la verdad. Sabes que me da igual a quien se este tirando, igual que si tu quieres hacerlo, pero realmente te va a llevar trabajo hacerlo en caso de que te acepte.

-eso no significa que no lo vaya a intentar-repuse y fui camino a su alcoba para echarme un rato en el sofá que estaba usando para dormir por esos días.

Como adorable gesto y para pasar la vacaciones de la universidad, los padres de Edward se habían ido durante dos largas semanas a California, dejándonos la casa para nosotros y desde luego Rosalie.

-¿Edward?-dijo ella y apenas asomándose por la puerta.

-esta abajo mirando la tv-dije como si nada, pero sin poder evitar reparar en lo corto del vestido negro que llevaba puesto. Desde luego verla en ropa interior era un espectáculo mucho mejor, y más aun cuando usaba cosas de encaje, pero el vestido no le hacia justicia

-bien, me da igual- dijo ella y entrando en la habitación- ¿puedes ayudarme con el cierre? Creo que se atascó.

-claro-dije levantándome sin desesperar y poniéndome frente a su espalda y viendo que claramente no llevaba sostén debajo del vestido y haciendo que imaginara únicamente sus pezones duros sobresaliendo de su vestido.

Y claro, no perdí la oportunidad de ver que ahora sus bragas eran de un encaje color rojo antes de subir el cierre por su espalda, pero dejando que mi pulgar rozara su piel de camino hasta su cuello.

-¿a tu noviecito le gusta que uses lencería?-pregunté solo buscando provocarla.

-¿a ti no?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos y jugando conmigo como siempre hacía, pero desde luego siendo solo un juego. Juegos en los que más de una ocasión me había dejado bastante adolorido y habría tenido que pajearme por un buen rato hasta que eso se pasara.

-preferiría verte sin ella- dije y haciéndola sonreír

-¿nunca cambiarás verdad? Dime ¿eso te funciona con las chicas en la universidad?

-si, pero es obvio que no contigo.

-tengo novio, no es tan fácil-dijo ella

-uno que al parecer no le importa que te pasees semi desnuda frente a otros tipos-señalé

-no mientras no me acueste con ellos-aclaró y recordándome que no lo hacía conmigo-además solo están tu y Edward o alguno de sus estúpidos amiguitos. Y desde luego, Emmett, te conozco desde que tienes doce años, y eres casi como un hermano para Edward.

-¿lo soy para ti?-pregunté y obligándola a retroceder hasta quedar de espaldas a la puerta y sin poder evitarlo, mirar sus pechos, firmes y con los pezones bastante duros. Únicamente tentándome a tocarlos y chuparlos.

-no, pero eres muy inmaduro- dijo jugueteando con su dedo sobre mis labios- sin importar lo lindo que seas.

-¿crees que soy lindo?-pregunté casi sorprendido y acercándome a su rostro. Eso obviamente era algo nuevo, y claro me daba pie solo para continuar sus juegos.

-olvídalo-dijo y haciendo a un lado mi brazo para salir de allí- y gracias por lo del cierre.

-cuando quieras-dije y bufando tras otro intento fallido.

Vi salir a Rosalie en cuanto su novio vino por ella y realmente era molesto tener que verla con su novio, un tipo ricachón y presumido que solo la exhibía como un trofeo, cosa que ella misma notaba en ocasiones. Edward no lo toleraba, pero ya que estábamos en la universidad, no tenía que verlo con tanta frecuencia.

Y desde luego, haber comenzado la universidad para entonces había sido estupendo. Mas independencia, más chicas, alcohol, fiestas y sexo, y por sobre todo sexo. Aunque eso no me permitiera ver a Rosalie más de dos o tres veces por año con suerte.

Había sido una idiotez, aunque si era algo que reflexionaba más que nada cuando ella estaba cerca. No es que lo pensara todos los días, así como era una tontería que yo siguiera enamorado de ella después de cuatro años. Bien, tal vez "había estado enamorado" en ese entonces, y cuando tenia quince años, pero justo ahora tenia bien claro que en realidad solo era calentura. El tan solo imaginar follar con ella… debía de ser el bendito cielo. La ropa interior estaba bien, pero sus bikinis, aun más pequeños que la primera, mojados y apretándose contra su cuerpo, contra cada curva, solo me hacían desear tenerla solo para mi, follarla duro y sin compasión.

Y más aun que ahora tenia bien claro como iban las cosas. No como entonces que al ver su trasero paseándose por la cocina me hacia acabar con una erección enorme, algo que no podía controlar. Y desde luego cuando solo había tenido sexo una o dos veces y no tenia la más mínima idea de lo que ahora sabía.

Recordaba incluso una vez que no había soportado la presión y había tenido que pajearme en el baño para acabar con mi sufrimiento y al salir verla mirándome como si fuera una cosa de lo más tierna.

_-¿no pudiste aguantarlo?- _había dicho y yo solo me había sentido como un idiota.

Claro que mi autoestima y mi experiencia habían aumentado desde entonces y con creces.

Había entrado en el equipo de fútbol apenas un año después y el gimnasio junto con el entrenamiento habían ayudado a mejorar mi cuerpo y a atraer a las chicas. Mi voz había cambiado y había cortado mi cabello mucho más corto, algo que parecía gustarles.

La secundaria había sido un éxito, no rotundo, pero si los dos ultimo años, donde las fiestas y el sexo eran algo regular. Y si me encantaba follar, no más que comer, aunque si dependía de quien se tratara. Pero eso era todo. Solo había tenido dos novias, de las cuales, la que más había durado habían sido siete meses. Las relaciones no eran lo mío y solían tornarse tediosas, más que nada cuando ellas empezaban a exigir cosas como, no mires eso, no hagas eso, quiero mirar una película y no que nos acostemos siempre, bla, bla, bla

Lo que acabo por convertirme en un seductor mujeriego, algo con lo que estaba por demás cómodo. Y la universidad, por su parte, solo había contribuido en mejorar eso, con chicas tan libres como en el instituto, pero más aventureras y sinvergüenzas que antes.

Edward, sin embargo, se había enamorado perdidamente de Bella el último año de instituto y ahora ella, al igual que muchos otros íbamos a la misma universidad.

Debía admitir que no hacían mala pareja, incluso cuando el hubiera tardado seis meses en poder acostarse con ella, para luego terminar haciéndolo en cuanto lugar podían cada vez que estaban juntos.

Claro que mi problema ahora era que ella no iba a hacer las cosas nada fáciles, tal y como me lo había dicho. Necesitaba provocarla más, mostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo y convencerla que yo era mejor que su estúpido novio, incluso cuando fuera dos años menor que ella.

Y todo eso llevaría tiempo, pero podía conseguirlo antes de que se terminaran mis dos semanas allí, de un modo u otro tendría que hacerlo, ya que no podía perder una oportunidad como esa.

La noche se paso muy rápido jugando videojuegos y comiendo una pizza que habíamos pedido. De cualquier modo, no nos acostamos muy tarde, pues necesitábamos preparar las cosas para la noche siguiente.

Haríamos una fiesta, no demasiado grande, pero sin con todos nuestros conocidos. Y necesitábamos comprar el alcohol y algunas frituras. Bella y Alice llegaron después de las dos de la tarde y todo juntos fuimos a comprar las cosas para luego llevarlas a la casa.

La gente comenzó a llegar a eso de las once y desde luego con más alcohol del que ya teníamos. Alice había decidido encargarse de la música junto a Jasper, su nuevo "amigo" según ella, aunque no quisiera admitir que se estaba acostando con el desde hacia algún tiempo.

La verdad no me molestaba, ya que lo nuestro solo había sido un intento de tener algo, pero no había funcionado, pero seguíamos siendo muy buenos amigos. Tenía demasiada energía para mí, probablemente y en ocasiones lograba dejarme exhausto, fuera de la cama desde luego, donde ella era más de lo "convencional" y yo de lo salvaje.

Y ahora estaba aburrido, para variar. Demasiado, y tener a Edward con Bella encima de el prácticamente todo el tiempo y sin que pararan de manosearse en publico no ayudaba con mi humor.

Rosalie me tenia demasiado inquieto con sus jueguitos, unos con los que no se permitía llegar más lejos, a causa de su noviecito, que al parecer no era tan controlador como antes.

Ella había decidido asistir a nuestra fiesta, por un rato solamente, y antes de salir con sus amigas, por las cuales se hallaba flanqueada ahora. No me intimidaban, y aunque de haber podido hubiera tratado de ligar con alguna de ellas, solo para darse celos a Rose, estaba seguro de que ellas estaban al tanto de cómo su amiga me manipulaba.

Y justo ahora, las tenía frente a mí, apoyadas contra la barra que habíamos dispuesto en la sala frente al sofá, tomándose unos tragos.

Yo no deje de mirarla, por supuesto, aunque ella intentaba ignorarme deliberadamente, pero dirigiéndome una mirada o una sonrisa cada tanto.

Y su increíble vestido dorado de lentejuelas con un escote que Dios hubiera alabado en persona, y sin contar lo corto que era, solo me incitaban a arrancárselo.

-Edward ya basta- dijo Bella apenas a unos veinte centímetros de mí y sentada sobre Edward mientras estaba intentaba meter sus manos debajo de su vestido.

Él se rio con ganas antes de volver a besarla.

-tu habitación está libre-dije a mi amigo- tal vez podrían irse un rato.

-Emmett, lo siento- se disculpó Bella conmigo y apartando a Edward de ella, quien solo seguía tocándola y besándola como un lobo hambriento- yo no… es obvio que estamos molestándote

-oh, no, en realidad están dando un buen espectáculo- dije y solo jugando con ella- y la verdad es que me estoy poniendo un poco caliente.

-eres un asco-me acusó Edward y Bella me puso una mala cara mientras yo reía.

-es tu novia, Edward, además recuerda que fui yo quien te la presentó, así que ya conozco a Bella.

El alzó una ceja casi sin comprender a que me refería.

-¡Emmett!-dijo ella y casi escandalizada- oh vamos, tu y yo jamás tuvimos nada.

-¿ni siquiera esa noche que te embriagaste tanto que tuve que llevarte a casa?

Edward miró a Bella fulminante.

-eso nunca pasó-dijo ella muy segura- sabes que yo nunca me embriago, y si, me tuviste que llevar a casa una vez pero… yo …tu y yo no..

-Bella- él la llamó y casi al borde de explotar

-juro que no pasó nada-dijo ella- Emmett, por favor, no juegues con esto y dile la verdad- me rogó

-bien-acepté y obviamente muriéndome de risa por dentro al ver lo celosos que Edward se estaba poniendo-no me acosté con tu novia, ni tuve nada con ella ¿de acuerdo?

-gracias-dijo ella con un suspiró, pero Edward no parecía demasiado conforme.

-de cualquier forma, ella es demasiado tranquila para mi y lo sabes Eddie, así que no tienes que preocuparte- agregué y entonces haciendo que el riera conmigo.

Y claro, logré que se fueran de allí para seguir con lo suyo en otro sitio y dejando el sofá para mi solo, justo como quería.

Vi a Tanya a unos metros de allí bailando con su hermana Irina y le hice señas para que se acercara a mi. Era linda, no iba a negarlo, pero más que nada, le encantaba tener sexo, y conmigo no hacía ninguna excepción. Su cabello era rubio y si bien no era demasiado alta, sus pechos mejoraban todo el panorama. No podía compararla con Rosalie, pero tampoco estaba demasiado lejos, y estaba seguro de que serviría como incentivo para ponerla celosa y claro, apagar mi calentura, que llevaba días resistiendo.

-¿me buscabas?-preguntó sentándose a mi lado y obviamente coqueteándome.

-si-dije yo y acariciando la parte interior de su muslo con mi mano mientras la veía a los ojos- estaba pensando…

-¿si?-preguntó y sonriéndome como toda una zorra

-¿quieres que nos divirtamos un rato?-pregunté

-¿justo aquí?- dijo en tanto una de sus manos comenzaba a juguetear sobre mi cuello

-para empezar-añadí y entonces la besé.

Ella me respondió con ganas y entonces yo deje que mis manos tocaran sus piernas y su trasero, llegando a penas al límite de su falda.

Tanya besó mi cuello y entonces su mano comenzó a masajear mi entrepierna con mucha habilidad.

Miré entonces a Rosalie, quien estaba muy atenta a nuestros movimientos y solo continué.

El saber que ella estaba mirando, solo me calentaba aun más y Tanya tenia muy claro como hacer las cosas.

-no te des prisa-dije en su oído y girándome sobre ella para dejarla debajo de mi. Ella me sonrió en respuesta y entonces yo metí mi mano debajo de su falda para tocarla y haciendo que su cabeza se fuera hacia atrás. Besé su cuello con ganas y entonces pude sentirme más duro que antes al ver que ella no había detenido sus movimientos.

Me puse de pie de golpe y tomé su mano para atraerla hacia mí. Ella me besó casi en automático y entonces volví a apartarla de mi para dirigirme al armario de la sala, apenas a unos metros de donde estaba Rosalie.

El baño probablemente hubiera sido más cómodo, pero yo quería que ella me escuchara. Así que arrastré a Tanya hasta allí conmigo y la hice entrar con rudeza para luego hacerlo yo, obviamente dándole una ultima mirada a Rosalie quien me sonrió casi de un modo desafiante.

Desesperado, subí su falda hasta su cintura y le quité las bragas antes de desabrochar mis jeans y entrar en ella con fuerza mientras la presionaba contra la pared.

Ella se quitó la camiseta y yo hice a un lado su sostén de leopardo para comerme sus pechos mientras entraba y salía de ella.

-ahhh… Dios… si, si…- gemía mientras yo aumentaba el ritmo

-¿te gusta como lo hago?-pregunté y ella solo gimió más fuerte.

Tanya y yo solo follabamos ocasionalmente y era la mejor en eso.

Ella se movió en círculos sobre mi y con un grito la sentí venirse. Continué embistiéndola, ahora algo más rápido y fuerte y tras hacerla llegar otra vez, y casi al limite, la dejé en el suelo.

Ella se arrodillo frente a mi y me metió en su boca y me chupó con fuerza mientras sus manos se movían con rapidez todo a lo largo de mi.

Contuve el aliento sintiéndola hacerlo cada vez mas fuerte y entonces me vine con fuerza en su boca, y claro ella con gusto se trago todo lo que salió de mi.

Arregle mi ropa y al ver que ella había hecho lo mismo después de eso, ambos salimos del armario.

Y algo con lo que definitivamente no esperaba encontrarme fue con una Rosalie quien al parecer había escuchado toda sentada frente a la puerta en uno de los sillones de la sala.

No dijo nada desde luego, pero la forma en que me miró confirmo que lo había disfrutado.

Y entonces, de la nada se puso de pie y se fue por la puerta del frente; dejándome solo como un estúpido y sin saber que hacer después de eso.

Desperté al otro día, demasiado cansado y con una resaca horrible, aunque por suerte en mi cama, aunque no tenia idea de cómo había llegado hasta ella.

Tardé en levantarme, pero cuando finalmente lo hice me di cuenta del silencio que había en toda la casa. Edward no estaba en su cama, y tampoco había rastros de Bella en ninguna parte.

Eran pasadas la dos de la tarde, así que busqué mi ropa de correr y me cambié para salir a dar unas vueltas. El mejor remedio para la resaca junto con un buen licuado.

Y claro el silencio no duró demasiado, porque para cuando llegue a la sala, pude ver a mi amigo con su adorable novia manoseándose una vez más en el sofá, aunque ahora recostados en el.

-¿en serio?-pregunté al pasar junto a ellos y viendo como otra vez estaba uno encima del otro.

Edward se apartó de ella apenas para mirarme.

-creí que no ibas a despertar sino hasta dentro de dos horas-admitió-así que no queríamos molestarte.

Yo me reí y entonces salí de allí sin decir más.

Corrí bastante, incluso cuando aun estaba medio dormido y cansado, terminé pasándola bien.

Me compré un licuado de fresas en el camino de regresó y me fui directo a la ducha cuando llegué.

Para entonces Edward y Bella estaban el la cocina al parecer preparando el almuerzo, así que me duché rápido para poder robarles algo de comida en cuanto terminara. Si había algo que me gustaba de Bella, era definitivamente como cocinaba, además del hecho de que a ella le encantaba hacerlo. Como siempre dije, Edward nunca había sido un estúpido con las chicas, y en definitiva con Edward había conseguido el paquete completo.

Al salir del baño sin embargo, la vi a ella apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, mirándome con descaro.

¿Qué?-pregunté

-nada, es solo que vestido no te ves igual.

-¿eso que significa?-pregunte y claramente haciéndome el inocente.

Pero desde luego ella no respondió y en su lugar solo me dedico una sonrisa picara.

-¿te lo pasaste bien anoche?

-genial-dijo con una sonrisa como si quisiera probarme algo-¿tu disfrutaste follar con una zorra en el armario de la sala?

-oh, vamos. Tanya es una amiga mía ¿acaso te molestó? ¿O no te gustó el show?

Rose me miro en gesto de, no voy a caer con eso.

- de verdad Rose, digo, tal vez deberías disfrutar más del sexo, porque al parecer tu novio no está haciendo las cosas del todo bien.

-¿de qué estas hablando?-preguntó ahora casi ofendida

-olvídalo nena

-oh, no-dijo ella tomándome por le brazo- no vas a jugar conmigo Emmett, no soy otra de tus nenas.

-¿estás segura?-pregunté y de verdad deseando que ella fuera la única.

-lo estoy-dijo ahora muy segura- ahora explícame que quisiste decir antes

-solo… que no creo que te pasearías frente a mi en ropa interior como si nada sino quisieras que te mire, como sabes que haré. Por que sabes que me calientas y eso te encanta ¿no es cierto?

Ella ahora me sonrió con descaro.

-entonces, si quieres que te mire es porque evidentemente no lo hacen lo suficiente o no te satisfacen como te gustaría que lo hagan.

-wow-dijo simulando sorpresa- es obvio que ya no eres ningún niñito precoz ¿no es cierto?

Yo me reí sin darle importancia.

-¿puedo vestirme entonces o prefieres que me quede así? ¿O tal vez con menos ropa?-ofrecí y tomando la cintura de mi toalla. Sin poder evitarlo ella me observó con un comer de ojos que aunque lo intentó no pudo disimular, ya que evidentemente había considerado mi idea, aunque sea un poquito.

-solo vístete grandulón-dijo al fin, pero ya con una actitud diferente, casi como de enfado- y para que lo sepas, no tengo ningún problema con Royce.

-eso es excelente-respondí con sarcasmo- pero si llegaras a tenerlo, sabes que encantado te ayudaría- y entonces fui hasta la habitación para vestirme.

Almorzamos todos juntos, lo que no fue nada raro desde luego, aunque agradecí que Edward y Bella se contuvieran en nuestra presencia.

Después de eso nos dedicamos a limpiar el desastre que había quedado de la noche anterior y durante el cual disfrute viendo a Rosalie conectada a su Ipod bailando mientras pasaba la aspiradora vestida con un diminuto par de shorts y una blusa anudada en su cintura, dejando a la vista su liso abdomen.

No hablamos sin embargo, no después de lo que ella me había dicho antes, y yo tampoco volví a buscarla. Tal vez estuviera caliente, pero no sería pegajoso, pues de nada serviría.

Y para cuando terminamos, ya era de noche, así que los tortolitos tuvieron la genial idea de que viramos películas de terror juntos. Yo no me opuse, ya que al menos no se tratarían de romances ni películas trágicas, y habría palomitas de maíz, cortesía de Bella.

A Rosalie no pareció agradarle tanto la idea, pero al final terminó cediendo. Claro, eso no resultó siendo una idea tan brillante, considerando que el enorme sofá solo entrabamos tres y yo terminé allí una vez más con Bella y Edward, mientras Rosalie ocupaba el sillón de uno, justo frente a mi. Era obvio que lo había hecho apropósito, pero decidí no darle importancia. Sabía que ella adoraba jugar conmigo y también a mí, incluso cuando eso fuera una tortura.

Y lo fue. Ella comió palomitas de su bold mirándome y chupando de sus dedos la mantequilla restante, y solo para provocarme. Y más que encantado lo habría hecho yo mismo, incluso aunque hubiera sido raro frente a Edward, que gracias a Dios no se le fue la mano con Bella mientras estuvieron a mi lado.

Esa noche, conciliar el sueño con su imagen en mi cabeza no fue muy fácil. Y despertar con una erección tampoco había sido una sorpresa después de follar con Rosalie en mi mente de un modo por completo salvaje. Así que tuve que acabar en el baño antes de bajar a la sala.

Y si bien no me tardé mucho en el baño deshaciéndome de ese problema, me hubiera gustado mucho más hacerlo con ella, en persona.

Usé mi imaginación como lo había hecho antes en muchas ocasiones, demasiadas tal vez.

Enfunde mi mano alrededor de la ancha base de mi miembro y apreté fuertemente imaginando que era el coño de Rosalie el que estaba penetrando. Oh si, se sentía de puta madre. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Mis bolas bailaban, mientras yo seguí moviendo mi mano, felices por recibir un poco de alivio y llenas después de tantos días de provocación.

Terminé por hacerme dos tandas y ya algo más aliviado al fin baje a la sala. Donde me lleve una decepción bastante grande al no encontrar a Rosalie en ninguna parte. Y cuando Edward me dijo que ella se había ido indefinidamente, las cosas solo empeoraron.

Ese día se me paso muy lento, incluso cuando estuve un buen rato en la piscina y luego tomando sol. Comer no alcanzaba y definitivamente necesitaba hacer algo.

Si Rosalie no iba a regresar ese día, o tal vez quien sabe en cuantos días más, iba a necesitar algo más para entretenerme. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice al ver que al día siguiente ella seguía sin aparecerse, y obviamente estaría en casa de su novio; algo que de tan solo imaginarlo me producía nauseas.

Llamé a Jessica por la tarde, después de que Bella y Edward se fueran al cine y teniendo la casa para mi solo. Ella estaba disponible, justo como yo lo había imaginado y no tardó más de una hora en llegar después de que yo le hubiese dado la dirección.

Y decir que la pasé bien se quedó corto. Jessica y yo estuvimos encerrados más de unas cinco horas en la habitación de Edward, quien solo se enteró de lo ocurrido porque llego para cuando ella se estaba yendo. No use su cama, desde luego, ya que sabia lo meticuloso que era con sus cosas, pero eso no significo menos acción. Y si, logré saciar mi necesidad con ella, no toda, pero si gran parte de ella.

Al otro día por la mañana Rosalie aun no estaba en casa y yo volvía a sentirme como una bestia que necesitaba descargarse. El ni siquiera poder verla o incluso jugar con ella, se estaba volviendo una tortura verdaderamente ridícula.

Tomé una larga siesta por la tarde después de comerme unas tres hamburguesas para el almuerzo y cuando desperté sin embargo, las cosas fueron algo extrañas; ya que mientras iba camino al piso de abajo, solo pude escuchar gritos proviniendo de la cocina.

-bien, puedes irte al demonio entonces-dijo ella casi furiosa

-¿Rose?-pregunté aunque estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella sino hasta que entré a la cocina- ¿qué sucede?

-¿mi culpa? ¿Es mi culpa ahora?-dijo al teléfono, evidentemente discutiendo con alguien y sin siquiera mirarme- eres un asco, un completo asco Royce

Pude verla exhalar con fuerza y entonces comenzó a gritar otra vez.

-no, no pienso soportarlo, ni aceptar algo en lo que no tuve nada que ver-dijo- si ya no me quieres…-hizo una pausa- o no , eso es basura. Lo es, y tú eres una porquería.

Hizo una nueva pausa aparentemente escuchándolo y entonces respondió muy segura, mucho más que antes.

-estupendo-dijo- entonces muérete, y no te atrevas a volver a llamarme.

Y con un grito de furia colgó el teléfono para luego arrojarlo sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-¿mal momento?-pregunte y entonces avanzando hacia el refrigerador casi encantado de verla de nuevo.

-oh Dios-dijo y soltando un suspiro- solo terminé con mi novio, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-¿estás bien?

-lo encontré acostándose con otra cuando regrese de compras con Irina.

Él tipo era el idiota más grande del planeta. Digo, con un cuerpo con el de ella, yo no me atrevería a follar con nadie más.

-es decir, no tarde más de dos horas y entonces ¿llamó a una tipa para tirársela, aun sabiendo que yo iba a regresar luego? ¿Y después tiene la cara para llamarme e intentar arreglar las cosas?

-lo siento –dije y tomando un pote de helado del refrigerador

-yo no. Debí de haberlo imaginado hace tiempo. Y tu tenías razón.

-no quería tenerla-admití

-eso no es cierto-me acusó - te morías por que terminara con mi novio y así poder acostarte conmigo o al menos intentarlo-dijo entre enfadada y divertida.

-pero eso no implicaba todo esto, sino que lo dejaras por mi, porque yo era mejor que el

Ahora ella se rió con ganas.

-bueno, yo lo dejé, así que ¿podría haberlo hecho por ti, no?

El que rió en esta ocasión fue yo.

-¿y Edward?- pregunté con repentino interés.

-salió con Bella y dudo que vuelvan hasta mañana-contestó y demostrando que no le importaba en absoluto.

-¿tú vas a salir?

-¿por qué?-dijo ahora y alzando una ceja-¿acaso tienes una idea mejor?

-bueno…-contesté y encaminándome hacia la sala.

-en realidad estaba pensando en mirar algo de tv, pero puedo consolarte si quieres con algo de helado y…

-oh no, me niego a comer helado-aseguró- él no lo vale- Y con eso yo estallé de la risa.

-no es gracioso-dijo ella empujándome, pero sin lograr detenerme-Emmett, ya basta.

-¿por qué?-dije y apoyando mi espalda contra la pared a un lado de la escalera al tiempo que la miraba con deseo. Ella por supuesto comprendió lo que quería y sin ningún problema, se abalanzó sobre mi para besarme con ganas. Le respondí casi como un reflejo, pero al comenzar a pensarlo, la aparté con cuidado de mi.

-¿segura que quieres esto?

Por que yo no podía seguir soportando sus estúpidos juegos.

-se lo que quiero-dijo y dándole un fuerte apretón a mi entrepierna y haciendo que mi miembro diera un respingo- y lo que quiero-dijo para luego besarme una vez más- es que tú me folles.

Y sin esperar más, yo me volteé, acorralándola contra la pared con fuerza. La besé con desesperación, toda esa que había estado conteniendo y sintiéndola estremecerse debajo de mí. Mi miembro se puso duro y ella desde luego, pudo sentirlo.

-¿quieres que te folle duro como lo mereces?-dije sobre su oído y poniendo su pierna alrededor de mi cintura mientras me frotaba contra ella.

-si –contestó mientras yo besaba su cuello para luego desabotonar su blusa de un solo tirón y haciéndola gemir. No llevaba sostén debajo algo que únicamente hizo las cosas más difíciles.

Los acaricié con energía antes de llevarme uno a la boca y haciéndola gemir. Tenía los mejores pechos que había conocido hasta entonces. Firmes y del tamaño justos, pues la verdad nunca me habían encantado las chicas con demasiado busto o tan pobre como el de Bella.

La subí sobre mí y entonces presioné mi dureza contra su centro. Dios…

Me moví arriba y abajo sintiéndome demasiado duro y entonces la volví al suelo.

La hice andar hasta quedar frente al sofá y entonces subí su falda con rapidez para tocar sus bragas.

-estás mojada-dije y sintiendo como ella se estremecía al sentir mis dedos en esa zona.

-ahhh… dios… ya no juegues –dijo ella y entonces tironeé de estas hacia abajo para tocarla con ganas mientras sentía su trasero frotándose contra mi miembro, palpitando por salir.

La besé aun de espaldas a mi y la toque, metiendo un dedo y luego dos en ella e imaginando lo que sería estar ahí dentro.

-ahhh…-gimió ella mientras desabrochaba mis jeans para tocarme-si…-ahora la sentí sonreír sobre mis labios-¿Quién diría lo afortunada que soy?- y con eso le dio una larga pasada a lo largo de todo mi miembro y haciéndome temblar.

-inclínate hacia delante-dije y obligándola a hacerlo para luego frotarme contra su entrada mientras con una mano taladraba su clítoris- ¿lista muñeca?-pregunté y al verla asentir, entré en ella de un solo tirón para empezar a moverme tan rápido como podía.

Rosalie gimió con fuerza y alcanzó su límite casi de inmediato, pero yo no me detuve. Continué embistiéndola con fuerza y haciéndola gemir mientras apretaba sus pezones y ella me miraba por sobre su hombro solo deseando más.

Seguí entrando y saliendo, sintiéndola muy estrecha y caliente. Tironeé su cabello hacia atrás, obligándola a mirarme, a demostrarle que solo yo iba a tenerla. Alterné mis movimientos en círculos de cuando en cuando y haciendo que ella gimiera más fuerte. Así que no me detuve, no hasta que yo terminé aun dentro de ella y ella tuvo un fuerte orgasmo.

La hice voltearse, para verme a la cara y esta vez ella tenia una sonrisa.

-¿eso fue todo?-preguntó y tomándome entre sus manos para hacerme terminar. Y sin que pudiera responder, su boca ya estaba a mí alrededor. Ella estaba chupándome con fuerza mientras sus manos presionaban mis bolas y yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie.

Su lengua chupó mi punta y todo a lo largo antes de meterme entero en su boca, tocándome y desde luego, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás bombeándome con su boca. Estaba en el maldito infierno, pero que bien se sentía. Gruñí fuertemente cuando la presión en mi bajo vientre y bolas se hizo intolerable y comencé a follar su boca frenando solo cuando me encontraba con la pared de su garganta. La sentí tener arcadas un par de veces pero me encontraba demasiado ido para parar entonces.

Finalmente me corrí y ella tragó hasta dejarme semi erecto. Dios santo, acababan de darme una de las mejores mamadas y aún quería más.

La hice ponerse de pie y entonces ella se sentó sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Abrí sus piernas mientras buscaba su boca una vez más y acariciaba sus pechos.

-mmm- gimió y dirigiéndome a su entrada para frotarse contra mí- te sientes tan rico, tan grande y duro…

-eres toda una perra-dije

-y a ti te encanta-contestó antes de meter su lengua en mi boca y luego morder mis labios.

Entré en ella con fuerza y entonces la alcé en el aire, manteniéndola sobre mi cuerpo.

La moví arriba y abajo e intenté ir hacia las escaleras.

-mi habitación esta muy lejos-susurró en mi oído- y sosteniéndose de mi cuello para darse impulso. Así que la recargué contra la pared a un lado de las escaleras y la penetré con fuerza.

-si, oh…. Si- dijo ella entre gemidos.

Hacerlo contra la pared no estaba mal, sino todo lo contrario. Podía sentir su espalda chocar contra la pared con fuerza mientras yo la penetraba cada vez más rápido y en tanto ella tocaba sus pechos y tironeaba sus pezones.

Dios esto era mejor de lo que podría haberme imaginado, incluso cuando imaginaba que era ella a la que me follaba en lugar de cualquier otra chica.

La hice llegar una vez más y entonces la hice subir el otro tramo de escaleras mientras no dejaba de tocarla.

Rosalie se recostó en su cama con las piernas abiertas y empezó a tocarse incluso antes de que yo llegara hasta ella. Una escena digna de disfrutar. Y sin demorarme me subí sobre ella y tras poner sus piernas sobre mis hombros empecé a embestirla con fuerza.

-ah…. Ahhh- gemía ella con fuerza- solo no pares… ahhh… solo más fuerte

-no voy a parar- le aseguré- no hasta que no puedas pararte de la cama

Ella me sonrió con descaro

-¿podrás durar tanto?-me retó en tanto le daba un mordisco a mi labio inferior y mientras una de sus manos todavía masajeaba su clítoris conteniendo un gemido.

-claramente no me conoces nena- dije y entonces entrando en ella mucho más rápido y fuerte que antes. Ella gimió con fuerza y sin poder contenerse alcanzó la cima otra vez y llevándome con ella.

-nada mal-me felicito antes de salirse debajo de mi y hacer que yo terminara acostado en la cama- veremos si soportas esto

Yo la observe confiado y entonces ella bajó hasta mi miembro para comenzar a chuparlo una vez más. A diferencia de antes, esta vez lo hizo mucho más rápido y se sintió mucho más fuerte y mejor. Pero ella no tenia ninguna intención de parar, pensé viéndola disfrutarlo casi como si se tratara de un dulce o un helado. Tuve que contenerme en más de una ocasión al sentirme al borde, pero ella se detuvo finalmente y se sentó sobre mí antes de llevarme a su entrada.

-¿te parece si voy arriba campeón?-preguntó antes de dejarme entrar hasta el fondo y apoyando sus manos sobre mi abdomen con lo que tuve que contener un gemido- oh, sí, esto es mucho mejor-dijo ella y moviéndose en círculos sobre mi- si… oh, sí… quiero sentirte todo-jadeo y con eso balanceó su peso hasta atrás y agarrándome de las rodillas.

Podía ver con toda claridad como su lindo coñito era penetrado por mí y claro como lo estaba disfrutando. Rosalie aceleró sus movimientos y yo entonces toqueteé sus pechos y tiré como pude sus pezones. Ella me miró encantada con la idea, así que se volvió hacia delante para que me los comiera.

-chúpalos-dijo y con eso, yo pude embestirla con más fuerza, haciendo que sus pechos saltaran y ella temblara sobre mí mientras me sentía una vez más cerca de la cima.

-si… si…. siii…- gimió- Más, más, dámela toda, haz que me corra…-y con un temblor la sentí venirse con fuerza mientras soltaba un grito y con otros dos movimientos yo pude seguirla también con un jadeo.

Claro que al abrir los ojos una vez más y verla aun sentada sobre mi, solo pude sonreír.

-definitivamente tenemos que hacer esto otra vez-dijo ella en tanto metía una de sus manos entre ambos para luego llevársela a la boca.

-¿Quién dijo que ya terminó?-insistí al levantar mi cadera aun adentro de ella y haciéndola gemir. Rosalie me sonrió.

-nada como follar con un adolescente lleno de energía-dijo y volviendo a besarme- tal vez podría llevarte unos días a Yale conmigo y encerrarte en mi habitación.

-¿solo encerrarme?-pregunté devolviéndole el beso y moviéndome con lentitud adentro y afuera de su coño.

-podría atarte a mi cama-dijo y uniéndose a mis movimientos.

-ah… ¿qué más?-pregunté e imaginándome lo excitante de la escena

-y podría llenarme el cuerpo de crema y chocolate para que lo lamieras- ahora contestó con una sonrisa y haciendo que yo me levantara de la cama para tenerla cara a cara.

La tomé de la cadera para moverla arriba y abajo y con eso apoderarme de uno de sus pechos al que lamí y chupe con fuerza mientras mis dedos jugueteaban con el otro pezón.

Rosalie volvió a recargarse en mis piernas aun gimiendo y yo pude empezar a sentirme duro otra vez.

Ella chupo sus dedos con fuerza y ganas, casi como lo había hecho conmigo y haciendo que mi miembro diera un sobresalto.

-mmm… no sabes cuanto llevo queriendo follar asiii…. Ahhh

-no tanto como yo llevo queriendo hacerlo contigo-aseguré y sin dejar de moverme

-solo esperaba que crecieras-dijo- que tuvieras experiencia

-¿entonces que dices?

- digo que ya soy tu nena.

Y con eso yo continué, seguro de que Rosalie era mía y que a partir de entonces el sexo solo había convertido en lo mejor que tenía, más ahora con ella montada sobre mi.

* * *

**Bien chicas, se que me demoré y que probablemente esperaran la actualizacion de mi otro fic, pero llevo un tiempo escribiendo este y ya que lo terminé decidí subirselos. Ojala les guste.**

**y si tienen alguna critica o pedido, encatada los recibiré.**

**Besos a todas y gracias por leerme.**

**Bella McCartney Darcy**


End file.
